An Awkward Moment
by Sir Edward
Summary: It all started with an accidental touch, that then turned into a week of amzement for Cloud... CloudXTifa... First time 'smut' story, hope you enjoy it...


The Awkward Moment

It all started with an accidental touch, thought Cloud as he reminisced about the last week. His Mako blue eyes shown with pleasure as he remembered the last night. He recalled the way it all started…

He was polishing his sword, and was putting in a new materia that he had found. Tifa was talking to him, and he had dropped the materia, and went to fetch it.

He remembered his hand accidentally brushing Tifa's thigh, as he grabbed the materia off the ground. She had whirled around to face him, and said, "Cloud! Did you just touch me? You know if you are looking for that, you could just ask"!

Cloud looked at her confused, then he got what she meant.

"No Tifa, I wasn't looking for…" his face went red, but he was cut short by Tifa,

"I never thought you would ask"! She said excitedly, a look of desire in her large brown eyes.

"No! Tifa, I… I… I wasn't looking for…" he was interrupted by the fact that Tifa's mouth had covered his. He was startled at first, but then as she worked her tongue in his mouth, he realized he really did want it after all. Tifa encircled his neck with her well--built arms. He wasn't sure he wanted to go that far on the first encounter, so he tried to pull away, but he wanted more, his body rebelling against his idle attempt to escape.

Her warm hands played across his back, making him shiver with the tickle they left behind. His arms encircled her hips, and he wanted to pull her close, feel her heat near his aching skin, feel love, and know what it truly was.

The moment was cut short by Cait Sith walking in, and they hurriedly split apart, but Tifa was panting slightly, and Cloud's clothes where rumpled. That kind of gave it away.

"Did I interrupt something, I could leave, and tell the others to stay away if you'd like"? He looked at them both, and Tifa shook her head, and said,

"You didn't interrupt anything. I was actually just leaving". And she walked out, not looking back at Cloud.

"I'm sorry Cloud, you could have warned us… I would have stayed clear…" said Cait Sith.

"No, it was nothing…" Cloud said in a monotone, looking after Tifa, with something akin to aching in his eyes.

That was all it took, thought Cloud. Just a small touch, and then he had had the best week of his life… His pulse quickened as he remembered the first real night…

Tifa had walked into his room, in the dead of night. He had been having bad dreams, and was quietly shivering to himself at what he had seen. The image of Aeris, as she lay dying, her gentle face white as chalk. He had touched it; a single shining tear ran down his face, the first time in almost five years. Then her heart had went silent, and through the silence so thick you could have cut it with a knife, the tear fell, and made a small 'plop' sound, as it landed on Aeris' pretty face. Then the awful image of Sephiroth laughing at the death of Cloud's loved one, the only woman he had cherished with his whole soul. That day had made what was left of Cloud's heart turn to stone, part of him died with the ceasing of Aeris' life.

Then Tifa came in, and woke him from his nightmare. She came to him, and folded him into her arms; let him cry on her shoulder. She comforted him, and told him that everything would be all right. Then a spark of passion hit him, and he pulled her face to his, gently, and laid a single trembling finger upon her lips. He caressed them, and then he kissed her passionately, and with more lust than he had intended. She felt her body give off fireworks, as he kissed her. She let him go, eager to continue what had been stopped the night before. It was almost ecstasy, and she had wanted it for so long, that it hurt. He ran a finger down her spine, sending a tremor of pleasure down her body. They kissed again, and again, each time with more passion. Soon in the passionate frenzy, clothes where removed, and hands ran over bare flesh. His finger circled gently around her nipple, and she gave a sight gasp, and kissed him again. This was the reaction he had wanted. He let his finger trace patterns across her soft skin, and then he felt something he had not expected.

Tifa's hand had gone down to his pelvis, and she had touched him… He liked the feeling, and encouraged her, by whispering in her ear.

"More" was all he said, and it was granted. When it had sufficiently hardened, it was time for the good part…

"You okay man"? Asked Barret, who noticed that Cloud had a glazed expression on, and had an odd look in his eyes.

"I'm… Fine" said Cloud, his eyes still unfocused, as his memory started to loose control, his memory slowly faded into reality. He sighed, knowing the memory would have to wait until bed that night, when he was alone.

"What do you need Barret"? He asked looking at the tall man, and wishing he would just leave, so he could get back to his dream.

"You look a little out of it man, you sure you okay"?

"Barret, would I lie to you"?

"No, guess not, but… You've been actin' kindda strange lately, I thought yous was havein' those bad dreams again".

"Well… I have, but that's not the reason that I was acting odd… It's Tifa's fault…" he stopped himself from going on, not wanting to share what had been going on in the last week that was distracting him. He couldn't keep his mind off Tifa, and what her body felt like against his. He looked again at Barret, who didn't seem to have noticed the last thing he had said.

"Well, if it weren't the dreams, what was it"?

"I don't want to talk about it, please…" mumbled Cloud, who walked away, to go find a private place.

"Hey! Where are you goin'? Come back here"! Barret watched Cloud's retreating back, and shook his head.

Cloud went into his room, and shut the door. He locked it, and lay down on his bed. It creaked, from the shock of last night. Cloud investigated the underside of the bed, and noticed several of the springs had been broken, and that the rest had to strain to hold the mattress up.

"_So that was the 'pinging' noise Tifa heard last night_," thought Cloud. He hadn't noticed it at all, because he was to focused on the action in his pants. He didn't understand how she could have either. That brought back the memory of what had happened on the first night…

She grasped his penis, and was fingering it gently, to his great surprise. He shuddered with pleasure, as the tissue became firm. He wrestled Tifa under him, and whispered into her ear, "Are you ready"?

Tifa was so excited, that all she could do was give a soft moan, letting the anticipation wash over her.

Cloud's dick went in to her slowly, and she pulled him down on top of her, and kissed his neck, enjoying the gentle fondling of her large breasts, as Cloud's hands worked them to their hardened state. Then the methodical humping began, and she felt the passion rise in her, as he pumped slowly up and down. She licked his ear, and rubbed his chest with her strong hands. He focused on the lower half, pushing himself deeper into her that she gasped, and clung on to him.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry". Cloud gave her a pained look, but she shook her head.

"You're being to gentle! This isn't my first time! I am not a virgin, and haven't been for a long time! Harder"! She panted at him, giving him a look of scrutiny, hoping that he would listen to her words.

Cloud obliged, and pumped faster, and harder. She wasn't expecting the sudden increase, and again moaned, her breathing picking up its ragged pace, as she felt a wave of pleasure overcome her. They sucked face for a while, and then continued their intercourse.

Cloud got more aggressive as time wore on, and Tifa began to give groans of pleasure, and Cloud's response was even more vigor.

Tifa had never bedded a man who had Cloud's stamina, and was surprised he was lasting as long as he did. Cloud gave and gave, and continued to give, and didn't seem to need to stop.

Cloud remembered the moment he had hit her 'good' spot as she had called it. It was the best feeling he had ever felt…

Cloud's penis hit her 'good' spot, and Tifa gave a loud moan, and bucked up against his hips, causing him to stop momentarily.

Tifa cried out, "MORE!" as she grasped him to her, and so he obliged with that too. Tifa became so aroused, that she felt like she where in a delirium of ecstasy. She clasped him to her, driving him into her, and giving her that shock of pleasure again.

After that moment, it ended quickly, with Tifa coming hard, spilling her juice all over Cloud, and the bed covers. Cloud came moments after that, and he pulled out fast, and shot his seed all over the ground. He collapsed onto Tifa, and they both gasped from their exertions. He cradled her in his arms, kissed her neck, and whispered little things into her ears. She lay her head against his strong chest, and panted softly to herself. He ran his hands all over her body, and let them rest on her hip, and they fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms.

Cloud wallowed in the moment of triumph, and exalted in the extreme pleasure he had had that first night. He recalled the morning, and was satisfied.

In the morning, Cloud woke to the gentle touch of Tifa's hand running down his cheek. He smiled at her, a real smile; one that reached his eyes and made them glow with happiness. Tifa loved Cloud more than she could say. She starred into his eyes, which were surprisingly warm, when they were usually cold and icy. Cloud's hand strayed up her back, to settle on her hip, and he caressed the pale, soft skin there. Tifa bent down, and planted a kiss on his mouth, and then got up.

Cloud felt sad that her warmth had left the bed, and rolled out to. The bed was a mess, and it smelled of the things that had happened last night. Tifa grabbed the blankets of the top of the bed, and left the room.

Cloud stepped on a strange hard spot on his carpet, and looked down. He saw a yellowed spot on the off white rug, and stepped back.

"Ewww… Got to clean that up before someone notices it." He mumbled to himself.

Tifa walked back into the room, and spotted what Cloud was looking at, and laughed.

"Quite a bit there if you ask me… I know the perfect thing to clean it up with don't worry… I have had to clean spots off rugs many times."

This seemed to hurt Cloud's feelings, because he started to mope about the room. Tifa looked at him, and smiled.

"Cloud honey, I didn't mean to offend you… Last night was amazing… I have never felt anything like that in my life… Please don't get mad at me…"

Cloud eyed Tifa suspiciously, and shook his head.

"How could I ever get mad at you…? Your face is so innocent and beautiful, that it would seem wrong to be mad… That and you'd probably kick my ass…" he smiled at her again, and it made her heart melt. She had never seen him smile for real twice in one day, let alone twice in fifteen minutes.

"I would never intend to hurt you Cloud, unless it is in bed… There I can't be sure of my actions." She laughed at his startled expression.

"You like it rough don't you?"

"Yes Cloud, so get used to it! You'll enjoy it more if you played a little more. But you did an amazing job last night!" She shuddered at the memory of the orgasm.

"I'm hungry, Cloud; maybe we can 'go at it' again later?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"I was hoping you would say that!"

They left the room, and went down, spacing their arrival, so that it did not look too suspicious…

Cloud skipped over the day, and got on to the good part, later that night…

Tifa came into the room, and settled herself next to him. Cloud reached over, and drew her close to him. They kissed softly at first. Then the tension built up, and they got more and more passionate. They licked each other, and pulled the other close to them. They struggled a moment with clothes, and then they where free. More kissing, and more touching, became more and more, soon they both jumped onto each other. Cloud fell onto the bottom of the pile, and Tifa rubbed her breasts against his chest. Then he pulled her face down, and kissed her. It was getting crazier by the moment. Cloud's passion stirred to a fury, and Tifa was blind with pleasure. He was in her in a moment, and the ecstasy began from scratch.

Tifa on top, thumped away, moaning with utter excitement, as Cloud grunted underneath her onslaught. He was so much for her, and yet not enough. She slid herself over his penis, and he groaned with pleasure. He arched into her and hit her 'good' spot. She gave a gasp of "More!" and he 'gave it to her' in the most sexual way the words implied. She came, but kept going, throwing herself into the pleasure like a rabid animal.

The pleasure grew to an intensity that even Cloud couldn't take. They both came at the same time, their fluids mixing on the covers. Again they fell onto each other, and lay there, panting heavily from the orgasms they had experienced. Tifa curled up tight, and leaned her head on Cloud's thigh.

She licked the cum off his dick, and giggled with erotic excitement, as a little more spewed out. She cleaned that off to, and then closed her eyes. Cloud looked down at her, never expecting this to have happened, but beyond happy that he finally let his feelings out.

"We spoiled more sheets Tifa." He whispered into the silence, then he to closed his eyes, and listened to Tifa's breathing return to normal.

He loved Tifa beyond all he had dreamed of. His feelings for Aeris where slowly fading into the background, now that the young woman had died. He still felt a tiny longing on occasion, that it was Aeris he was sleeping with, and not Tifa, but that evaporated as soon as he was in Tifa. She knew how to make him go. Aeris might have been gentle, and not sure of what was going on. Cloud also knew that his love for the deceased flower girl arose from protecting her, from the subconscious of his brain. He had felt pain, and sorrow at her death, and had drawn into himself like a clam. Now he was having sex with a long time childhood friend. He loved Tifa out of lust, and he knew it was not real love. He needed to find a way to tell her that his heart belonged with Aeris… He loved Tifa, yes, but it was not the love he was in desperate need of. It killed him to think that he couldn't love her, because she clearly loved him. He had known her too long, though the sex was more than he could have imagined, he knew it would not last.

Then he thought about it, and shook his head.

"_I love her, I just don't think I am the right one_." He muttered in his head.

His mind drifted for a moment, then settled on the other nights that he'd given attention to his lust…

All the other nights where exactly like the last two… Except for last night… He remembered that night the best, it was so clear in his mind, and he knew he really loved Tifa after last night…

They had showered together, and there had been a lot of touching. Cloud was excited, and Tifa was ready for more. He brought her to the bed, and laid her down. She giggled, looking with mischief at Cloud's penis. Her hand reached out, and touched it, and it instantly responded. She giggled again at Cloud's horny self, and knew she had done him right the last six nights. He got into bed and startled her, looking into her eyes. She winked at him, and fondled his dick. He then lay down onto her, and massaged all her sensitive spots. That got her going. She was panting steadily before he even went into her. He ran his fingers through her hair, and down her neck. He slid into her vagina, and let his hard-on explore. He caught several of her spots, and she gave moans of encouragement. They where kissing, and moving rhythmically in time to each other. It was pure sexual harmony, and that made Cloud's job easier. All he had to do was keep going, and she'd cum like no tomorrow. He loved the way her chest heaved during the climax of their intercourse. It always was a give away that she was almost done. He moved his hands all over her body, playing here, and massaging there. She was breathing heavily now, almost ready to go, and he was ready for her.

He pumped fast and hard for a moment, then soft and slow, then he went fast again. She came, and cried "MORE!"

He let his fingers play across her heaving chest, and then he hit her 'good' spot hard.

She gasped, and pulled back, and Cloud fell into her, and this made her orgasm a second time, with more force. She squirted a little, and panted into his ear, "more!"

"_Damn_" he had thought, "_This girl can go for miles_."

He responded by running his fingers down to her place. He touched her clitoris, and felt Tifa respond with more pleasure. She shuddered, and moved his other hand down there, and asked without words, for him to do it with two.

Cloud looked shocked at the amount of pleasure he was getting out of just making Tifa happy. He played inside her for a few more seconds, and put his penis back into her.

He pumped her like there would be no next time, and they both came onto each other, ruining a fifth blanket, and making each other very slippery. Tifa moaned one last time, and splashed the bed with juice again, as she bucked up onto Cloud.

Cloud came at that moment, and sprayed poor Tifa with his sperm.

They both fell onto the bed, from their kneeling positions, and that must have been when the bed broke. They lay, both unable to speak, and barely able to breath. Cloud, after he regained his ability to see straight, looked at Tifa.

She lay, with her head against the pillow, eyes closed, and a large grin on her face. She was covered with all means of sexual fluids, and didn't seem to care.

Cloud reached over, and wiped of his seaman, and rubbed it off on the already covered blanket. He then got up, and wiped off himself, and the rest of Tifa, and threw the blanket in the corner of the room. He got out another blanket, when he saw that Tifa was cold. He walked over quietly, and wrapped the blanket around her as she slept from their exertions. He got back into bed, and snuggled himself under her arm, and wrapped his around her. He fell asleep in moments, knowing he was a very happy man.

With that last memory, Cloud began to drift off to sleep, but Tifa walked in, and came over to snuggle with him.

"I love you more than I can say." Said Cloud drowsily, putting his arm around Tifa as she slipped into bed with him.

"I love you more…" She whispered into his ear, smiling, before closing her eyes.

Silence filled the room, except for the gentle breathing of the two lovers, lying next to each other, dreaming of the years to come…


End file.
